vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malistaire
|-|Base= |-|Malistaire the Undying= |-|Shadow Malistaire= Summary Malistaire Drake was the twin brother of Cyrus Drake and was the professor of Death Magic at the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Originally born in the world of Dragonspyre, he studied a form of magic known as Death through the power of the spirit. Headmaster Ambrose was interested in this form of magic, so he decided to bring Malistaire into Ravenwood, where he would become the Professor of Death Magic. His most promising student, Morganthe eventually betrayed him, in which he would duel her as punishment for her actions. Life seemed perfect for Malistaire, however one day, his wife Sylvia became sick, to the point not even the power of Life Magic could bring fix her, and she would eventually die. This left Malistaire enraged, and he would betray Ravenwood and Ambrose to journey through the Spiral and find a way to resurrect his wife. He later learned that there was only one being that could resurrect his wife, and that was the Dragon Titan, one of the sons of Raven and Spider, who was forced into an eternal sleep. In order to wake the Titan from its slumber, Malistaire journeyed to Kroktopia, to find a spell that could free the Titan from its slumber, and make it fall under his control. He eventually did find the spell, but failed to cast it in time and was defeated and killed by the Player. However, he would soon be resurrected from death by his former student Morganthe, in the form of a lich. Defeated once again, Malistaire would disappear into the night sky. Shadow, which had spread across the Spiral, had consumed him and would leave him enraged. After being defeated for the third time, he had given up and promised the world that he will never return. Now he lives in the afterlife, with his wife Sylvia, in peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A '''| At least '''Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly higher Name: Malistaire Drake Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Master of Death, Professor of Death Magic, Necromaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Life-Force Absorption (With the power of Death Magic, Malistaire can steal life-force from his opponents with the majority of his spells), Necromancy (Can control the dead with his spells, making them do his bidding), Death Manipulation (Necromancy focuses on the power of Death Magic, and is the opposite of Life Magic, allowing Malistare to grant instant death to his opponents), Chaos Manipulation (Death Magic's power comes from the removing of order from the universe and allowing chaos to take over), Empathic Manipulation (Can calm targets, making them less aggressive towards him), Life Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can dispel abilities related to Death Magic and remove negative charms used against him) Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Status Effect Inducement, (Can weaken healing), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells with blades and traps), Statistics Reduction, Summoning (Can summon the undead), Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistances to Life-Force Absorption, Paralysis, Empathic Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and Mind Manipulation | All the same to a greater extent along with Immortality (Type 1), Invulnerability (the Player was unable to harm him during their fight), and Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation | All the same to a greater extent along with Shadow Magic and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement and Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level (Scaling from Lydia Greyrose) | At least Universe level+ (Far stronger than before, but weaker than Adult Morganthe, although, he should be somewhat comparable to her) | At least Universe level+, possibly higher (Stronger than Shadow Morganthe) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ ''' | '''Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+, possibly higher Durability: Universe level | At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal. Likely Low Multiversal with portals | Universal. Likely Low Multiversal with portals | Universal. Likely Low Multiversal with portals Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Extremely High (Introduced Death Magic into Ravenwood as he held complete mastery over it. Is considered a prodigy and almost conducted a plan to resurrect his wife from death, which was supposed to be impossible even with the power of Life and Death magic). Nigh-Omniscience with The Eye Of History (The Eye of History allows Malistaire to know and be able to see the entirety of the past and present, but it cannot show the future) Weaknesses: Fails to use the Eye Of History to its full potential | Has lost all sense of morals | Shadow has completely taken over Malistaire, and he has gone insane knowing he can't save his wife from death Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beguile: '''The most basic form of Mind Manipulation, and Malistaire's favorite spell. With this spell, Malistaire can force their enemy to work for them for about 1 minute. *'Doom and Gloom: Doom and Gloom is a powerful death aura. With it in play, it will passively reduce the effectiveness of healing and regenerative spells by 85% as long as the healing or regenerative process didn't begin before the spell was cast. This has an effect on spells like Guardian Spirit. *'Death Prism: '''This spell allows Malistaire to convert the power of Death Magic to Life Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistance to Death magic. *'Pacify: 'With this spell cast, Malistaire can choose a target and the opponent will naturally not want to harm them. *'Call of Khrulhu: 'This spell drains life-force with the power of Death infused with Shadow magic as part of an AOE attack. *'Bad Juju: 'By dealing a small amount of damage to himself, Malistaire can reduce the damage of his opponent's next attack by 90%, effectively making sure he will survive it. *'Empower: 'By using this spell, Malistaire can take some Death damage, and in return, gain PIPs to cast spells quicker. *'Avenging Fossil: '''A spell which Malistaire himself created. This spell summons an undead Aztecosaur to attack Malistaire's opponents with. Should be comparable in strength to the Storm Owl. '''Key: Malistaire | Malistaire the Undying | Shadow Malistaire Note: Although he states he is stronger than the Fire Titan who is strong enough to destroy the Spiral and all of existence, it's likely he was just being arrogant as no such feat or statement comparable was shown until the end of the second arc. Furthermore, he was completely oblivious to the fact that the Dragon Titan could destroy the Spiral in the first place. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Undead Category:Chaos Users